


How to find black sweater in the pitch-black wardrobe

by Banbury



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banbury/pseuds/Banbury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for sentinel_thurs: challenge #231 - touch<br/>Not beta'd, all mistakes are on my conscience<br/>Boys are not mine, just playing</p>
    </blockquote>





	How to find black sweater in the pitch-black wardrobe

**Author's Note:**

> written for sentinel_thurs: challenge #231 - touch  
> Not beta'd, all mistakes are on my conscience  
> Boys are not mine, just playing

Soft. Hmmm. Wool. Stop – wool… with acryl. Nic-ce. Sweater.  
Rigid. Denim. Metal? A-ha. Zipper. Jeans.  
Soft. Cotton? Grazed. Hmmm. Oh, yeah, hemp. T-shirt. Blair’s one.  
Soft. Cotton. So-oft. Scratchy. So-o-oft. So-o-o…  
“Jim?”  
“Uh-huh.”  
Ni-ice. So-oft. Stop. Colour. Colour-colour-colour… Supposedly… red. Warm.  
Cool. Linen… with… with silk. Yeah. Silk. Ni-ice. Niiii… stop. Colour! White…u-huh, white. I’m go-o-od.  
“Jim?”  
Hmmm. Cotton. Crumpled. What the… Crumpled cotton shirt on the shelf?! Oh, yeah, pressed. No-no-no, colour! B…blu-ue. Yeah.  
Soft. Wool. So-o-o-o…  
“Ellison! Get your ass out of that wardrobe! It wasn’t a test!”  
So-o-oft…  
“I mean - now!”


End file.
